The Dragons side
by Queen Valka
Summary: We all saw the movie some read the books. We know how Vikings trained dragons but there is more. What of the dragons side? This is the story of the box office hit HTTYD from the dragons side. (This one is just suppose to be cute since we all no the plot twists and stuff.)
1. A dragons life

_I'm Dart this is Dragons island. We have dragons, dragons, and oh ya more dragons. Spiketails, Rockeaters, Lavafangs you name the lizard we got them. All except leatherbacks, that would be me. When I was a hatchling my parents left and just didn't come back. I was raised by Lavalout. He is bossy but only because he wants everyone to stay safe. A couple time a month we all go to Berk to take the fish those filthy humans took from our feeding grounds. The queen always needs food and if she doesn't get it she'll eat us instead. I don't get why we can't leave, Lavalout says that this is our home but I don't really like it here. I'm never even allowed to fight I'm the "distraction"._

"Alright here we go, here we go." I'm finally going to help. The young leatherback was so exited to go out on his first mission in months. Ever since his little...um screw up he had to stay home so he wouldn't put anyone in danger again. Lavalout was especially worried. " Remember Dart don't attack unless something goes wrong and don't go in for the wools this time please." Dart was ashamed and backed into the herd. He hated being singled out. "There's Berk!" shouted one of the doublespines. All of the dragons dived while Dart circled above the island. Several minutes passed. He suddenly spotted Lavalout being hit by the biggest human. The Viking stood 6'9 and was big enough to pose a real threat to his adoptive parent, he dived. As he dove he readied to shoot. He blasted the large tower and flew through the mass of burning wood and blew the entire mill up. He repeated this until Lavalout and the others had gathered enough food. Once he was satisfied he headed back toward to group. Suddenly out of no where a set of bolas can at him. The rope closed around his wings, he was going down he crashed into a tree when he felt a sharp pain run up his tail then he blacked out.

* * *

"DART!" shouted the furious friend who had seen the whole thing. He saw a young boy, very small, he was glad he shot down his friend. This wasn't going to go down with out a fight. He crawled up the side of the cliff and smashed the boys weapon. The teen ran for his life." I'll kill you! You miserable scum!" the dragon chased him into the middle of town. Where the large man from earlier attacked. He had run out of fire. The fierce Viking slammed is fist into the reptiles face. Finally he gave. As he flew off another set of bolas came at him. He was knocked into the dirt where he was surrounded and dragons off to the kill ring. "At least the others got the food." he muttered not at all hopefully.


	2. Flight gone wrong

_What's going on. Oh no I've been caught. How oh know I'm a dead dragon. _

Dart was crying for hours. His tail was numb and forelegs bleeding. Tears burned his eyes but he blinked them back. He fell asleep not knowing that the teen who shot him down was only 20 yards away. The young boy stumbled across dart and pulled out his knife. "OH, I did it I have brought down this mighty beast Ahh." the boy fell back._ What's going on?_ Dart opened his eyes slowly scared of what he may see. A young man only about 15 looked down at him horrified. Dart knew he was helpless and only watched to see what would happen.

He boy was ranting on about killing the beast but he was just as scared as the dragon he downed._Well this is it._"I did this"_You? _The dragon was surprised but to confused to think. He knew it was over he was taking in his last breath then... nothing. For a moment at least. He heard the sound of a rope being severed. The second he was loose he pounced on his attacker and stared him down. _I'm going to kill you boy. You shot me down and left me here to bleed. Now I will do the same to you. Why didn't you just kill me and get it over with. The_ dragon looked into the boys eyes he couldn't kill so much fear and innocence._Oh_ "Well GO AWAY" The beast roared loud enough to here for miles. Luckily they were in the middle of no where. He fled.

* * *

_Got to get home. Why can't I fly ow tree. AAHH. _

Dart fell into a cavern and landed on his back. The confused youngster flapped his wings and launched but fell and his head on the rock. He then tried again and again for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning Dart was tired and hungry. He would eat when he escaped. He tried to climb but the walls were to steep. He finally needed to eat. He walked over to the small lake and stood completely still next to the water. He flexed his claws, he saw a fish, he began to growl and flip his ears downwards. He shot his head into the water and grabbed a fish. He pulled it back onto the land. He sat down to finish the meal when it suddenly went berserk. The slimy fish jumped up and slapped it's capturer with its tail. The starving reptile jumped around trying to catch the fish. It finally jumped back into the water. The poor lizard was starving and helpless and decided to get back to work._Like I said before I'll eat when I get home. _

After about 45 the same boy who shot him down then freed him had discovered Dart's hiding place. The boy noticed the missing fin on his victims tail. Dart hadn't noticed and ran into the cliff by the boy. He had to eat but again no luck. He got frustrated and blasted the ground near by. He heard a pencil drop. He saw the boy sitting on the cliff terrified not knowing what to do he just sat back. They made eye contact again. But this time Dart saw something other than fear, of course that was there to, but he also saw curiosity and pain like he had been neglected or abandoned like Dart. The boy panicked and left. Dart didn't know what to think. But one thing was for sure, the human meant know harm, even if he had caused it.


	3. Dart's forbiden freind

Dart had been trapped in the cove for over a week. He had managed to catch a few fish. But not enough to survive on. Dart curled up for a nap behind a rock. He didn't have to much to do._Hmm? _Dart perked up. What was that? He peeked over the rock. The small Viking was wondering around with a fish in hand. The dragon cocked his head and crept forward. The boy gasped. Was that fish? The reptile sniffed the air. He was starving. But why was the human here? He cautiously bowed back ready to pounce."Uh..." The boy was horrified. He held the fish out for Dart. The black dragon inched toward the fish. His eyes dilated and teeth retracted. He looked down to see his teeth in and scooted back growling. _Have to stay defensive. _Dart thought to himself. Lavalout always told him to never trust a human. Even one as small as this one. The boy panted worried. He pulled back the fish and showed Dart his knife tucked in his belt. _I knew it! _Dart snarled." Huh!" The green eyed teen removed the knife and dropped in on the ground._What the..? _He picked it up with his foot and tossed it into the lake. _Well that's different._ Dart sat up and stared at the boy.

The human gulped and held out the fish once again. _Well okay._ Dart crawled to take the fish."Huh? Toothless? I could have sworn you had- Ahh!" Dart snatched up the fish causing the boy to yelp. "Teeth." The boy smiled slightly. _Aren't you hungry? _The leatherback walked the boy back against a rock. The Viking tripped and stuttered."Uh, no no no. I don't have any more." Dart stared at the boy. He was telling the truth._Here you go then. _Dart regurgitated the fish onto the humans lap. That's what the other dragons did for the younglings. The boy shifted his knees and bit his lip. Dart gestured to the fish with his eyes. _What are you waiting for? Eat it. _The boy seemed to understand what Dart wanted. He sighed and held up the fish to his out."Uh huh? Mhm." _See not so bad. _The boy forced a grin and nodded as if to tell him it was good._Well swallow. _Dart swallowed to show the human what to do. The boys eyes widened. He rolled his eyes and swallowed the fish. It almost came back up, but he swallowed it again. He shuddered and flashed Dart a huge buck tooth smile. The dragon narrowed his eyes. _What are you doing small Viking? _Dart tilted his head. _Oh let me try. _The dragon twitched the edge of his mouth and curled it into a gummy grin, almost like the humans. _See? I can do that too. _Dart assumed the boy was showing off.

The human sat forward and tried to reach out to touch Dart's snout. _Not a chance fishbone! _The dragon growled and fled to the other side of the cove. He made himself a bed with flames and curled up in a ball. A tiny little bird fluttered over him. _Oh a pretty little- Viking? _The boy sat in front of the leatherback a waved. _Oh you. I thought you left. _Dart covered his face with what was left of his tail. _Hmm? _He moved the tail to see the human reaching his hand out again. _Really? Leave me alone._ The boy hopped up and scurried away. Dart rolled his eyes and found a comfortable tree to sleep in. He wrapped his tail around and branch and curled his wings in like a bat.

_"Ahh!" Dart's eyes flickered open. He was back in the ropes. The human stared down at him with unforgiving eyes. The knife plunged into his heart. _

The dragons eyes snapped open. He shook his head. How long had he been asleep? Dart peeked around his tail to see the boy sitting on a rock. What was he doing? Dart twisted around and crawled back onto the ground. He snuck up behind the human to see what he was doing. The boy tensed up and kept going. There was a bunch of lines in the dirt, but it looked like him. _Can't stop showing off can you?_ Dart thought jokingly. _I'll show you how it's done fishbait._ Dart waddled over to a tree on his hind legs. _Okay there we go! _He yanked the trunk out of the ground with his jaws. Dart dragged it around the ground trying mimic the human. _Look at me! This is so cool! _Dart finally finished. _It's you see? That's your eyes right there and hey! _The boy lifted his foot off the drawing and built his lip again. _Don't you dare. _Dart nodded at the boys obedience. But out curiosity, the human did it again. _Stop it! _The boy repeated this over and over. _Do that again and you can kiss that leg goodbye._ The boy stepped over the line this time.

_Good. _Dart grinned, with his mouth closed. The boy mirrored the grin and began dancing over the lines. Dart watched the human in wonder. There was more to Vikings than he thought. But now the human was getting close. _Whoa whoa whoa. _Dart backed up and snorted. The boy felt the dragons warm breath on the back of his head. He turned around the face the dragon. He tuned around terrified but breathed heavily out. The boy held out his hand to touch Dart again. _No. _He growled. Dart's eyes were wide, they stared into the boys. Those weren't the eyes of a killer. But the human turned away, relaxed his muscles. _What he doing? _Dart could ealsily kill the boy no problem. But we wouldn't. Instead and nudged the boys hand. The human glanced back hopefully. Dart pulled back and snorted. He rushed back to the tree.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update. And sorry for using the term "the boy" so much. Toothless will learn Hiccup's name eventually. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review. _


End file.
